Trip down MemoryLane
by LegacyChick
Summary: Title says it all. Randy remembers how it all started and how they got to that point of 'no return'. Pairing: Randiasi Warning: SLASH! and a bit of everything.


**I feel guilty that I haven't written this pairing in quite a while now. There's seriously not enough stories about them. Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Randiasi**

**Title: Trip Down Memory-Lane**

**Warning: A bit of everything, Definitely Slash**

**Disclaimer: I own a very productive Randy-muse and a headache that keeps me from using him properly.**

* * *

><p>It had all started with the realization that there was more. Not just friendship. The only one he had left. After months of cheating around on Sam. Months of screwing every woman in sight, no matter if married, engaged or taken. Months of pushing everyone who'd ever meant anything to him away. Everyone but him. That one person he'd never once pushed hard enough. And then he suddenly knew why.<p>

And then there'd been obnoxious Cody, or rather his new flame, not kicking his balls for flirting with her or telling Cody about it. No, she just looked straight through him. Read him like a book. And in a matter of seconds told him what his problem was. And she had been so right. So very right.

Denial had made him the biggest jerk on three legs that ever existed. He knew that now. But back then?

And just when he'd wanted to come out to his best friend, his only friend, the only one who'd never left his side, all that came out was incoherent stuttering until the words 'What are you talking about?' slipped past Ted's lips and then, suddenly, after that tiny voice in his head screamed 'Show him!' his lips were attacked to the blonde's.

It had certainly been intuitive, not thought-through, instinctive, stupid as fuck, but it had been better than anything he'd ever felt before. And Ted had never pulled away. Not instantly. Only after several seconds of breathlessly taking whatever he offered. And then there'd been silence.

"_What..."_

"_I..."_

The shock and sheer disbelief visible on Ted's flushed features had been enough for him to back-pedal then, ushering a quick excuse before storming out of the room. Or trying to. Until he heard his name spill so warmly, so sexily from Ted's lips that he'd turned around again. In hope. In fear. In desperation. Only to be met by an apologetic 'We'll see us in the morning'. And he'd accepted it. Even though it had broken his heart back then. His will.

A week later, after avoiding Ted's presence as good as possible when working on the same brand, he'd gone to his room earlier than usual, neither the beer nor the Jack tasting like the months before. He'd lost his appetite completely when seeing Ted enter the bar anyways, seeing the young blond smiling and chatting with their friends and co-workers as if nothing had ever happened.

He had not been able to face him. Not then. And not 5 minutes later when Ted suddenly had stood in front of him, in his door, ready to give him an explanation. But all the blond had gotten out had been a stammered "We can't... I can't... We're both married."

Still having no idea what had set him off back then but guessing it had been that look of pure innocence and naivety paired with a small flicker of regret in Ted's eyes, he'd once again captured those sweet lips with his. A lot sweeter than the first time, more gentle, careful, less urgent... and that time, Ted had not pulled away. He'd kissed back.

They had only separated then when the need for air had become too much to ignore, Randy's hands already travelled low enough to cup Ted's ass, but instantly pulling away when he'd realized what he'd done... until Ted had grabbed his wrist and brought his palm back to where it had rested seconds before.

"_This is so wrong..."_

"_It's not. It feels so good it can't be wrong."_

"_We're married."_

"_I've filed for divorce."_

It had left Ted speechless and wide-eyed, staring wordlessly at him for quite some time before he had explained. He'd told Sam, not about Ted but about every single night he'd cheated on her. And he'd filed for divorce. Sam had not been amused by it, but she had taken it surprisingly good. She'd presumed it all along.

"_So... How do we do this?"_

The question had been legitimate but still somewhat unexpected and he'd not been able to give a satisfying answer then. He still couldn't. He'd shrugged his shoulders and had spoken the only words that had come to his mind back then.

"_That's your choice."_

He'd known that Ted and Kristen had troubles, too, struggling to keep their marriage going. But that his feelings would be enough for Ted to break it off had been nothing he'd ever dreamed of. Shocking almost.

They had shared the room that night, but done nothing else than to kiss and carefully touch, explore a little. Both new to it. Both unsure of what to do. Both kind of uncomfortable. Not with the situation but with the... situation. If that made any sense at all.

Surely his need had been there, but he'd never wanted to push Ted. Too far. Too soon. Away. And he'd told him that. Exactly that. Ted's decision. Ted's pace. He wouldn't run away. Stay there. And he still did. Though it became harder and harder to resist.

The next two days had been spent together, every single second as long as they'd been safe. Nothing suspicious. Just being together. Close to another. Until everyone was sound asleep and Ted could sneak over the empty floor towards his room, sharply pulled inside to get his lips ravished and his body explored even further.

The last night they'd experimented further, hands going to regions they'd only known on each other so far, tentatively stroking, gripping, twisting, caressing. Until they'd both left a mess on the bed. But lay content and sated in eachothers arms. Kissing carefully, still shy. Maybe even slightly embarrassed.

And that morning? Fuck, he'd never forget. He'd woken up to some delicious heat engulfing him. Swallowing him. Licking and sucking him and he'd been a goner in the matter of only a few seconds. Maybe a minute. He still did not know where Ted's hunger that morning had come from, but he'd gladly accepted it, returning the favour -though hesitant- later in the shower before they had separated. Home. Alone.

The next week, five long days apart, and he'd been forced to take Alana on tour with him. Yes, Ted had not been happy about it, even though he'd never admit it, but his eyes had shown.

The five days apart had brought him a lot of clearance, realizing that his feelings indeed were as strong as he'd thought and when Ted told him -Alana distracted by some kids-show on TV- that he'd, too, filed for divorce, his heart had skipped a few beats. But, of course, he'd never say that out loud. To anyone.

If it had not been for Cody and his noisy girl, they still would be away from each other but the kind heart of the annoying chick -god bless her somehow- had saved them some time together. Two nights in those five days on tour. Two nights at least, in which they had left nothing out. But one thing.

And, god, those nights had been heaven on earth. Their kisses, their touches needier and more confident than before, nothing of the shyness left. Groping, rutting, stroking, licking. Until they couldn't go anymore. Until they were completely spent. Content. Sore. Empty. Yet so very full. Of warmth. Of love. Of a higher feeling.

Fuck, he'd never smiled as much as in those five days.

But then came the time apart again. The hours on the airport until Ted's flight had been torturous. No chance to touch or to kiss. No place to show how much he'd miss him. And they'd be away for two weeks. Two weeks straight. With no one to fall asleep with and no one to be wrapped around his lazy limps when waking up.

He'd really just wanted to grab him and kiss the life out of him just then. But he couldn't. A small kiss to his cheek behind a large palm as cover had been all he'd been able to do and it had killed him inside.

And then there had been the empty house. The first time in almost 9 years without anyone there. No noise. No bickering. No laughing. Just him, the TV and his thoughts. It had been a nightmare. One he would've loved to share with Ted.

That's when he'd realized how hooked he truly was. Only two weeks 'together' and he'd already been completely independent, completely head over heels, a total 'girl'. Never in his life had he been that emotional. Never in his life had he felt so empty and alone. And it had all been Ted's fault. Or the universe's. So damn unfair.

Thankfully, Ted had called that night. As promised. Providing him with enough distraction to not go insane. Just listening to his voice, even if they had not said a lot. Hearing his even breathing. Almost able to visualize the smile on his lips.

And it had been so easy to talk to him. About the empty house. How much he missed having someone with him. How tough it had been to say Al 'Good Bye'. Not the first time and most certainly not the last. With the divorce. Shared custody. On tour. And even though he knew Ted could not help him with that, he'd been glad he had listened. Just listened. Without judging. Without providing him with any solutions.

That's what he'd always admired about him so much. Liked. Loved.

Another promise had been made. To message again the next day. Somewhere he'd read or heard that talking only made it that much harder. And he agreed. Back then and now. The sad tone in the others voice only making your heart miss him the more.

It had been painful. Extremely so. Hard on the both of them or so he'd hoped at least. That Ted missed him as much as he did. And instead of getting easier, it only became worse over the days. But they'd gotten through.

And the reunion had been that much sweeter.

He would have ravished him in the hotel-lobby already if it had not been for so many onlookers and the thread of being caught, but as soon as they had been inside of his bus all odds had been off. Hands fumbling, grabbing, touching. Lips locking, tasting, sucking. Clothes flying everywhere. Carelessly thrown away.

Bed creaking. Sheets falling. Limps tangling. Moans and gasps emitting.

And then there'd been something cold and wet, down there, licking him, probing at his entrance. He'd shivered, tensed, relaxed, and he'd let him in. Inner walls caressed, stretched, explored.

Where Ted had learned that, heard of that, seen that, he'd no idea and -in all honesty- he'd not cared back then and still didn't, the feeling just too damn good to think about anything at all. He'd never exploded that quickly before, ashamed, flushed, apologetic, but Ted had only grinned at him. And continued.

Five minutes later his body had been invaded. It had felt different, very different. Strange even. Slightly uncomfortable. But fuck, he'd become addicted to the feeling quickly. And he still was. So good. Heavenly. Feeling complete. Whole. Loved. Warm.

Never had so many emotions cursed through him than back then, when Ted had taken him. Introduced him to a whole 'nother world. A better one. Wonderful one. And he'd never forget that day. Never forget Ted thrusting into his willing body. Never forgetting him returning the favour later that night. Never forget how they'd shared something that special. For the first time. Together.

Now, a year later, he still had not gotten quite used to it. To being so vulnerable. Feeling so sensitive. Full of emotions, of feelings he'd never known before. So weak. Yet so complete and safe. For once he did not have to be the strong rock his partner could lean on. For once he did not wear the pants in a relationship. He was equal. He let someone have power over him and he strangely enjoyed it.

He'd changed so much over the course of that one year. Became a better person. Not afraid to talk about emotions. With Ted at least. Not scared of the future anymore. Knowing Ted would always be there. Sure about it. About everything. Not like before. No more worries, no more fears. And, hell, that scared him. Shitless.

He'd never been used to this and he never would, but for once he felt able to let his guard down. Completely. Let someone else take control. Lead him. Guide him. Even though Ted knew as much as he did. Nothing. At all.

He twirled the small box around between his fingers. Absentmindedly. Completely lost in his thoughts. In his memories. Unbeknownst to everything around him. Sitting on the edge of his bed. THEIR bed.

It had all gone so fast. Ted moving in after only a month. Them coming out to their families soon after. Ted sr. rather unimpressed. Bob rather disappointed. Their moms completely silent. Stunned. Sam just laughing it off until understanding that it was no joke. Not at all.

By now everyone knew. Everyone but Al. But she wouldn't understand just yet. That young and innocent. One day they'd tell her. One day they would have to. For now though, the final separation between him and Sam was enough for the little one to comprehend. To gnaw on.

The nightly calls had become less. Al only crying herself to sleep every now and then rather than each day. Always wanting her dad there. With her. With them. Be a happy family again. But he could not. He'd moved on. Not from Al, but from being the supportive, caring husband. To Sam at least. He had other plans now. Plans that made his heart warm. His lips quirk into a content smile.

He was so deep into it that he did not even hear the door going or Ted calling his name, thinking back to the time when everyone had been against them and they'd still battled through. Day in and day out. Showing everyone how wrong they were. And how right they were. Showing that they belonged together. Still did. Forever.

The door to the bedroom creaked open but still he did not budge, unobvious to the world around him, his eyes fixed on the tiny box in his palm. He'd pondered a lot. Done a lot of thinking. But in all scenarios he'd played through, it was right. So right.

Maybe it was too soon. It all. Too fast. Too far. But he did not care anymore. He'd almost lost him once and wasn't about to go through that again.

A bag got dropped on the floor next to him and even then he did not look up, only when a soft, familiar palm came into contact with his skin, a thumb gently brushing over his cheekbone, did he raise his head only to sink into the beautiful deep depths of Ted's green opals.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where've ya been?"

The smile on his lips couldn't been wiped away as he shrugged his shoulders and moved his arms to wrap them around Ted's waist, pulling the younger man close.

"Just thinking."

"Must've been something really good if you didn't even hear me coming home."

True. Even though he never heard a thing, he always heard him. Or felt his presence.

"Hmmm... Quite good."

Ted smirked then, knowing exactly where Randy's thoughts had been alone by the look of warmth in his eyes, so completely filled with it that it made his heart swell with pride.

"What's that in your hand?"

Randy had almost forgot about it though his fingers were still gripping it tightly, silently cursing himself that he had not put it away. For the perfect moment. Then again, maybe this was the perfect moment.

"I've gotten a call from my lawyer today."

Though Ted furrowed his brows in confusion, wanting to ask what that had to do with his question, he kept quiet and nodded his head for the older to continue.

"The divorce is through. I'm a free man as of today."

For reasons unknown -probably because their marriage had been shorter than Randy's and Sam's- Ted had already been of the hook for a month by now, not only glad to finally be out of Kristen's radar but also relieved that he did not feel like he was cheating anymore.

Again he just nodded, though desperately wanting to just jump into Randy's arms and celebrate the news, but he saw by the way Randy was gnawing at his lips that the other still was not finished.

Smile still firmly in place, though slightly wavering, Randy withdrew the one arm again to hold the box up, a shy nod indicating for the blond to take it.

"Well... I wanted to celebrate that with you... and... Never mind. Just open the box. It might explain my dumb ramblings. You know I'm not good with words."

Of course, Ted knew. That's how this all had started. And he was definitely glad for that now. Now as he stared into Ted's curios, proudly sparkling eyes, the smug smirk on his lips gone, replaced with a confused frown. Taking the box. Slowly, hesitantly, maybe even with a slight hint of fear, opening it. Brow raising questioningly.

"It's not what you think it is. Not yet."

He just wanted to take Ted's obvious fear. Maybe scared himself. That he would run away. That it -indeed- was too soon, too fast, too far. But then Ted's lips twitched up in a smile. Warm. Sincere. Happy?

"It's... Kind of a 'promise ring', ya know? Like... I promise that one day we'll marry... That I'll always be there for you. Will never leave you. Stuff like that. Just... so you know that it's only you... and me from now on. Forever. I hope."

Fuck, his words didn't even make sense to him. Why should Ted understand what he was meaning? Surprisingly, though, the younger man nodded. And then captured his lips with his own. Silencing him. His doubts. His worries. His fears.

And he knew that fairytales sometimes DID become true.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a sucker for Happy Endings at the moment. Sue me! :P<strong>

**Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
